lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:HairlessWookiee/My Year 3 Wishlist
Since we're probably not going to get a Year 3, here's what I would've liked to see in LEGO Dimensions. Futurama A Level Pack with Leela. Her vehicle and gadget would be the Planet Express Ship and Nibbler. A Team Pack with Fry and Bender. Their gadget and vehicle would be a Cryogenics Pod and The Crushinator. A Fun Pack with Zoidberg. His vehicle would be his Dumpster. The Avengers A Story Pack with Iron Man. His vehicle would be the Hulkbuster Armor and the portal cover would be New York. Iron Man can swap to Black Widow and Hawkeye in-game. A Fun Pack with Captain America. His vehicle would be the Helicarrier. A Team Pack with Thor and Bruce Banner. Obviously, Banner would be able to transform into the Hulk in-game. Their gadget and vehicle would be a Leviathan and a HYDRA Tank. ***TIME OUT*** I thought of a new pack that would be pretty cool to have: A Group Pack. Group Packs come with four characters and two vehicles or gadgets. It'd be a good way to get a lot of figures without a lot of packs. I'm thinking it would be about $35 or $40. ***TIME IN*** A Group Pack with Scarlet Witch, Ant-Man, Spider-Man, and Doctor Strange. Their vehicle and gadget would be the Quinjet and Ant-Thony. Spider-Man can swap to Miles Morales, Spider-Man 2099, Spider-Man Noir, Spider-Gwen, and Spider-Ham in-game. Minecraft A Story Pack with Steve. His vehicle is the Ender Dragon and the portal cover is a mountain or something. It doesn't really matter. Just some kind of Minecraft landscape. He can swap to Alex in-game. A Fun Pack with a Creeper. He'd only be able to destroy metal objects but I thought it would be really fun to play as a Creeper. His gadget is a Spider. The LEGO Ninjago Movie Since they're already making a videogame for the movie I just want a Fun Pack with Lord Garmadon. His gadget would be his shark mech. And all the Ninjago characters from Year 1 would be able to change into their LEGO Ninjago Movie counterparts in the Adventure World, much like the Batman, Robin, and Cyborg. Rick and Morty It's a bit of a stretch because Rick and Morty is more of an adult show, but I love it so much that I couldn't not put it in this list. A Team Pack with Rick and Morty. Their vehicles would be Rick's Car and the Armor Pod. A Fun Pack with Mr. Meeseeks. I couldn't really think of a vehicle for him so I'm just giving him a Laser Cannon. I just wanna play as a Meeseeks. ALF ALF I feel would have a pretty good chance at getting into the game, seeing as it's a family-friendly 80's property. A Fun Pack with ALF. His vehicle would be his spaceship, I guess. There's not many vehicles in the show. LEGO Worlds I thought it'd be fun to have this in the game, since we already have LEGO City Undercover (or just LEGO City. I don't know where we stand on that). A Fun Pack with the Astronaut. His vehicle is his Spaceship. The Incredibles A Group Pack with Mr. Incredible, Mrs. Incredible, Violet, and Dash. Their vehicle and gadget are the RV and the Omnidroid. The Last Jedi A Story Pack with Rey and a Porg. The portal cover would be Luke's Island (I don't remember what it's called). A Group Pack with Finn, Poe Dameron, BB-8, and Rose. Their vehicles are an X-Wing and a First Order TIE Fighter. BB-8 can swap to BB-9E in-game. A Fun Pack with Kylo Ren. His vehicle is his Shuttle. Star Wars A Group Pack with Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia, Han Solo, and Chewbacca. Their vehicles are Luke's Landspeeder and the Millennium Falcon. Luke and Leia can swap to their Last Jedi skins in the Last Jedi Adventure World. A Team Pack with C-3PO and R2-D2. Their vehicles are the Sandcrawler and a GONK Droid. A Fun Pack with Darth Vader. His vehicle is his TIE Destroyer. Rogue One A Level Pack with Jyn Erso. Her vehicles are the Rogue One and a U-Wing. She can swap to Bodhi Rook and Baze Malbus in-game. A Team Pack with Cassian Andor and K-2SO. Their vehicles are an AT-ST and an Imperial TIE Fighter. A Fun Pack with Chirrut Imwe. His vehicle is a Hover Tank. Guardians of the Galaxy A Group Pack with Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax, and Mantis. Their vehicles are the Milano and Ego's Shuttle. A Team Pack with Rocket and Groot. Their vehicles are a Mining Pod and a Sovereign Drone. How to Train Your Dragon Fun Fact: This franchise was actually considered for Year 1 but I guess the deals fell through. A Fun Pack with Hiccup. His vehicle is Toothless. Chuck A Fun Pack with Chuck. His vehicle is a Nerd Herder. Goosebumps A Level Pack with R.L. Stine. His vehicle and gadget are his Car and the Giant Praying Mantis. Death Note Now, I know anime is a long shot, but it is a WISH-list after all. A Fun Pack with Light. Ryuk floats around him in-game, and you can fly around as him. I don't really know what his vehicle would be. L's surveillance setup? One Punch Man A Fun Pack with Saitama. His vehicle would be Mumen Rider's Bicycle. Attack on Titan A Level Pack with Eren. His gadgets would be a Cannon and a Titan. He can swap to Mikasa, Armin, and Sasha in-game. Indiana Jones A Fun Pack with Indiana Jones. His vehicle would be a Nazi Tank. Supernatural A Group Pack with Dean, Sam, Castiel, and Crowley. Their vehicle and gadget would be Dean's Car and a Hellhound. Disney A Group Pack with Mickey Mouse, Aladdin, Stitch, and Elsa. Their vehicles would be Mickey's Car and the Big Red Battleship. The Dark Tower A Team Pack with The Gunslinger and The Man in Black. Their vehicles would be a Demon and a New York Bus. Uncharted A Level Pack with Nathan Drake. His vehicle and gadget is a Jeep and an Airplane. Justice League A Fun Pack with the Flash. His vehicle is the Flying Fox. Ba tman, Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Superman, and Aquaman from Year 1 would all be able to change to their Justice League skins when in the Adventure World. Star Trek A Team Pack with James T. Kirk and Spock. Their vehicles are the U.S.S. Enterprise and a Dirt Bike. Now here are a few characters I would've liked to see from previous franchises. DC Comics A Fun Pack with Green Lantern. His vehicle would be his Jet. Adventure Time A Fun Pack with Lemongrab. His vehicle would be some lemon abomination. Sonic the Hedgehog A Fun Pack with Tails. I don't really know what his vehicle woul be. Omochao maybe. The LEGO Batman Movie A Fun Pack with the Joker. His vehicle would be his Lowrider. Category:Blog posts